


Briefs

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AFTER A HARD DAY AT WHATEVER EVIL OR GOOD IT WAS YOU WERE DOING, DOES DICK WEAR BRIEFS, Gen, Not Shippy, OR BOXERS, OR THE KIND THAT JUST COMES HOME TO ONE ANOTHER IN THE WAYNE MANOR, i just wanted to answer the question, instead of the one who left and the one who made a turn for the worst, just a short thing, legit IMAGINE THEM AS A FAMILY, more like a family u know, this doesnt even REMOTELY have a plot, this is not actually you know, uh the hostile kind of dick grayson and jason todd, wheee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boxers or briefs?"</p><p>-</p><p>This is just really short. An idea I wanted to get out of my head. Lol. Read tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefs

“Boxers or briefs?”

Dick looks at Jason from across the table. The man has a hand in front of his mouth, but the upturn of his lips are without a doubt. _That little-_ , Dick thinks to himself, but does not complete his thought when the man suddenly laughs. Faintly, he realizes, he’s blushing.

“Guess I know the answer to this, huh,” the man says in conclusion to their game, stretching his limbs and promptly starts to clean the arrangement they had set up only a few hours ago.

“What makes you think that?” Dick says, indignantly, but Jason’s smirk only deepens. _As if he didn’t know already._

“Really, Grayson? Then answer the question.”

 

They already do know, and somehow saying something that already hung in the air was an absolute redundancy _and_ humiliation. He does it anyway. “…briefs.”

Jason’s head tips back as he laughs once more. When he comes to, he tilts his head inquisitively at Dick and smirks again.

 

“Robin days got you _real_ good, huh?”  



End file.
